Could it be love?
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Dumbledore gets a crazy idea.. Hermione meets Draco in a library.. H/D a lot of mixed feelings between the two as the story progresses.
1. Just a Bit Bored

A/N: Title of the chapter is also the reason why I started writing this.   
Chapter One  
Just a bit bored...  
  
  
  
"Hello Granger." Said a cold voice from behind Hermione. She jumped, surprised by his silent entrance.   
She turned to face him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She spat not glad at all to see him here. Hermione's bad mood didn't help the situation at all.   
Draco chuckled darkly. "You'd like to know that now wouldn't you, mudblood?"   
"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed. "You-you..." For the first time in her life she couldn't think of a way to insult him.  
"What am I Granger? I believe you forgot your attempt to insult me." Draco said casually but with a slight smile.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Leave me alone, Malfoy. I don't have time for you."  
"No time for me? That's a first. Almost every girl in this school would give anything for my attention even if it was just for a minute."   
"I'm busy." Hermione said curtly trying to make him go away.  
"Busy? I must say I don't believe staring out the window at Potter and that Weasley girl counts as being "busy"." Draco said his smile turning quickly into a smirk.  
Hermione looked back at him. "Ok fine then. What do you want?" She said furiously at the tall boy leaning against a bookshelf only a few feet in front of her. She wondered how quickly she could curse him.  
"Nothing really. Just a bit... bored." Draco said in his usual bored drawl.  
"And I suppose I'm supposed to entertain you?" Hermione turned back to the window. In one swift cat-like movement Draco was sitting in the chair right next to hers. She hadn't heard him move at all and wondered how he could always move so quickly and silently.  
"Maybe..."   
She just looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
He grinned actually it was more or a smirk but not exactly like the suspicious smirk he usually wore. "Oh nothing...much."  
"Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade? After all it is a Friday afternoon and classes are over for the day. Doesn't one of your adoring fans want to go shopping with you?" Her last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Of course. Everyone knows I'd much rather be in Hogsmeade but I can't go."  
"Why not?"  
"Got in trouble again. This time I was in Binns classroom with- Why am I telling you this?" He spat, more angry at himself than her.  
"In trouble? Again? I don't know why they don't take your badge." She said looking at the silver prefect badge pinned to his black Hogwarts robes right above a small Malfoy crest on his robe.  
"Speaking of badges where's yours? I thought you were supposed to be the perfect prefect but I guess not since you can't even wear your badge." He scoffed.   
Hermione looked at him curiously. "Why are you even talking to me? I thought you despised 'filthy mudbloods'? Or am I wrong?"   
Draco gave her a cold look. "Here I am attempting to carry on a decent conversation with you but all you can do is insult me. Why is that?"  
Hermione scooped up her books that were laying on the table then walked past Draco saying. "Don't talk to me Malfoy."   
Draco's browns furrowed as he watched her leave. 'What'd I do?'   
***  
A/N: Don't need to review yet but it would be nice... Anyway no real plot yet but in the next chapter one will show up.... Dumbledore gets an idea ::grins evily:: 


	2. Schedule Changes and Ideas

Chapter Two  
Schedule Changes and Ideas  
  
Hermione sat straight up in her bed. Her heart was beating at an alarmingly quick pace and her breathing was uneven and fast. She tried furiously to remember what she had been dreaming. 'It included Malfoy but what was it?' She silently asked herself as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Hermione glanced at the clock that sat on her nightstand by her bed. The little silver clock said that it was almost eight. She had to remind herself that it was Saturday so she wouldn't start worrying.   
Trying to think back to her dream she recalled intense happiness. 'Malfoy and pleasure? There's no way...'   
Hermione yawned loudly then looked over at her roommates, Parvati, and Lavender. They were still asleep as usual. They said they needed their beauty sleep but Hermione thought the two giggly girls were just plain lazy.  
She quickly got out of bed and stepped carefully around Parvati and Lavender's mess to get to her stuff. She grabbed her robe and clothes then headed for the showers.   
***  
"Go away." Draco Malfoy muttered sleepily buried somewhere in his large dark green blankets.   
"Uh." A grunt from the bed next to his responded. Loud snores came from the other.  
Draco struggled to find a way out of his blankets. Obviously neither of them had bothered him - so who had? Finally, after 3 minutes of fighting with his blankets his head emerged. His cold gray eyes swept the room but spotting nothing unusual. His roommates were sleeping soundly their snores almost silent. "Who was tapping me?" He said aloud.  
"What?" Crabbe grunted into his pillow.  
"Nothing go back to sleep." Draco said sharply and Crabbe was more than happy to oblige him.  
His eyes swept over the depressing room. It was decorated almost completely in black. Draco liked it that way. Everything except the curtains surrounding Crabbe and Goyle's beds and all three of the boys' blankets was black.   
The 16-year-old boy moved over so he was sitting on the left side of his bed. He slipped his feet in his black slippers that had 'DM' on them and then stood up. He stretched and headed over to the mirror.  
"Hello dear. Just wake up?" The mirror said.  
"Yeah."  
Neither the mirror nor Draco made any move to continue the conversation. Draco grabbed his clothes and threw a glance at his clock before heading to the prefect bathroom.   
***  
Breakfast  
  
Draco sauntered, late as usual, into the great hall and took his place at the head of the Slytherin table.   
"Hey Draco." Pansy said as he sat down.  
He nodded in response. He really didn't like pug-faced Pansy although she seemed quite attached to him.   
Albus Dumbledore stood up and waited for the room to quiet. "I have an announcement students."  
"Great." Draco muttered. In his opinion, Dumbledore's announcements were never pleasant.  
Hermione however was listening intently. The headmaster paused for a full five minutes while waiting for the whispers to die down. Hermione was on the edge of her seat by the time he spoke again.  
Harry who was sitting next to her nudged her with his elbow. "Relax, Herm." He whispered to her.  
"We will be doing a little project." Draco didn't like the way he said 'project'. Hermione was intrigued though.   
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched most of his students eagerly waiting for him to finish. "The other teachers and I will be pairing each one of you with another student from a different house. You are to meet this person three hours each week. This assignment will continue all year. The part that must be turned in is not going to be announced yet. Your partner is to be someone of the opposite sex. You will find a list of who your partner is just outside this room. Oh and classes will stop half an hour earlier than usual so you can find time to get to know your partner. The remaining half-hour is to be used whenever you have time or on the weekends. It's up to you. Enjoy your breakfast students." Then he sat down. He had said quite a bit yet so little. He hadn't really stated the *point* of the project. Quite obviously there was one but it wasn't to be found out yet.   
The hall broke into excited whispers.   
'Maybe I'll be paired with that Kristen girl from Ravenclaw." Draco thought hopefully. "I could have some fun getting to know her...'  
'I hope mine's Justin Finch-Fletchety. He seems like a nice guy...' Hermione thought.  
Hermione glanced at Harry. He was staring at a pretty blonde Hufflepuff girl.  
"Boys..." She muttered as she buttered her toast and waited with a few people to go out and see the list.   
It had taken a few moments for everyone to actually comprehend what Dumbledore had said, and then they all had stampeded out of the Great Hall to examine a list.  
Slowly people returned to the room. Some wore disgusted expressions while others look as if they had just gotten 3 million galleons.  
Parvati took her seat across from Hermione.  
"Who'd you get?" Hermione asked between bites of toast.  
"Some Ravenclaw named Sean Garner. You should go see who you got."  
Hermione slowly left the room. She saw Draco get up at the same time and suddenly a horrible thought struck her. 'What if I'm paired with Malfoy?' Suddenly she dreaded going out to see whom her partner was...  
-----  
A/N: Cliffhanger... Gotta review to find out who her partner is... Not that hard to figure out though...  
By the way, I wasn't going to put this out until later but since I got so many nice reviews I figured I should be nice and allow everyone to read my next chapter.   
Also anyone waiting for the next chapter of "Forbidden Love" I think it's chapter... 26, 27 something like that well anyway I'm still trying to perfect the chapter, but it *will* be out soon!! Next chapter of "A girl called Xzura" should be out soon along with the second chapter of "Impossible Love" any questions, comments; suggestions can be e-mailed to me (magicfantasy3@aol.com) or put in a review.   
Remember reviews keep our characters happy and we want happy characters right? ::Looks to Hermione and Draco throwing murderous looks at each other:: 


	3. The Viewing of the List

Chapter Three   
The Viewing of the List   
  
Hermione pushed her way through the crowd trying to catch a glimpse at the list.  
"Let me through you idiots." The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy hissed as he pushed his way through. "Oh this is just bloody great!"   
Draco had obviously made it up to the list already.  
"Don't bother looking Granger. I'm stuck with you." He hissed as he turned to leave and saw her. His gray eyes were full of hatred.   
Hermione's eyes widened at that news. "I don't believe you!" She exclaimed. She pushed her way through the rest of the crowd and found her name.  
Granger, Hermione (G) - Malfoy, Draco (S)  
The paper couldn't lie. She scanned down to see who everyone else got.  
Potter, Harry (G) - Abbot, Hannah (H)  
Weasley, Ronald (G) - Parkinson, Pansy (S)  
'Well at least Ron got someone horrible too.'  
If only she knew just how 'horrible' Draco Malfoy really was...  
-----  
'Bloody brilliant thing to do. Pair me up with a friggin' mudblood.' Draco thought. "Why does Dumbledore feel the need to torment me like this?" Draco didn't realize he had said that aloud. Now everyone at his table was looking at him funny.  
"Who did you get, Drac?"  
"Hermione bloody Granger." Draco said darkly.  
"I feel sorry for you Draco but I got Weasley."  
"At least he is a pureblood."  
"Doesn't act like one." Nick cut in.   
"But he *is* one." Draco hissed. "And not a friggin' mudblood."  
"Maybe it won't be so bad, Draco." Draco looked up and saw the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. However, his smile looked more like a knowing smirk. Though what could he possibly know about the Draco being paired with Hermione situation?  
----  
A/n: Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be up soon. And I have tons more stories to update tonight and this weekend. I don't have too much time left either. So sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy with school work and the story contest (I won 2nd place by the way for a story called "Revenge") and the spelling bee thing. Sorry! :) 


	4. Malfoy?!

Could it be...love?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Malfoy?!  
  
"So are you going to tell us who you've been paired up with, Herm?" It was Ron of course asking her. She wasn't really in the mood to answer but it wasn't his fault she had been paired up with the most arrogant, most self-centered little bastard in the whole bloody school.  
  
Her blue orbs met Harry's emerald ones and she could see he was listening just as intently as Ron. The two hadn't bothered to look at the list. Hermione had just told them as she sat down. Ron hadn't been too happy but Harry was ok with his. He didn't really know Hannah Abbot well though they had met before.  
  
She shrugged. It really made no difference to her anymore if they knew or not. "Draco Malfoy, the school ferret." She said it almost listlessly though one could hear the desire to hurt him in her calm voice.  
  
Both Ron and Harry's jaw's dropped simultaneously. "Malfoy?!" Their voices mixed making an interesting sound.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would McGonagall and Dumbledore even think of pairing you two up?" Harry had taken up the habit of using minor swear words when trying to get a point across. Hermione wasn't too fond of the habit but she couldn't very well do a thing about it. She swore too sometimes but mostly just in her thoughts.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch. Hermione noted it was almost time to go meet their partners. 'Now how can I do this without killing ferret?' The last thing she needed was her badge revoked for harming another student. Draco didn't care much about his. How he ever got to be a prefect was a question many had pondered for a while. Sure he was a good student but he was usually in trouble every few days. Anyone who was breaking a school rule wanted to be caught by him more than any other prefect. Everyone knew he let people off easy because he hated actually doing any work but no one could prove it to get him fired.  
  
------  
  
"Ok Malfoy I know you want to be here about as much as I do so let's just get this over with." Hermione snapped. She had barely been there three seconds and had already managed to be rude to him. It was really no surprise they didn't get along.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see he looked almost hurt. That quickly vanished though. "Granger I believe if we are going to do this project we should at least behave like civilized adults, which includes using our first names not our surnames or any favorite names of ours, such as...oh let's say ferret." He gave her a cold glare before resuming his little speech that sounded like he had planned it a bit. "And just for reference my name is Draco."  
  
"I know what you're name is!" She snapped. "I'm not completely stupid, unlike some people!"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Ok now that we have realized that saying each other's names will not kill us I suppose we should move onto basic information." He peered at the sheet of parchment in his hand. "That includes but is not limited to age, full name, appearance, and some traits your partner displays often."  
  
"Well that's easy enough. How did you end up with the paper anyway?" She was used to being in control of things and not having the paper wasn't making her too happy.  
  
"I went up to Snape and asked for the paper." He said simply while rummaging through the black bag he had dropped carelessly on the floor.  
  
Her cheeks reddened and she watched him curiously wondering what exactly he was looking for and why it was taking so long. She had always thought of him as a very organized person but obviously, she had been wrong.  
  
"Ah here they are..." He muttered more to himself than her. She continued watching him and saw he had pulled two little muggle notebooks and two green quills from his bag. "You can keep them, I don't care." He handed her one of the notebooks and saw it had a red cover as soon as she touched it. Then he reluctantly handed her a quill.  
  
The brunette blinked not really believing he had handed her two things of his nevertheless told her she could keep them. Flipping the notebook open she noted it was brand new. 'He went out and bought me a notebook?'  
  
-----  
  
A/n: Ok more to come later! See I said it'd be out quick! : ) Anyway please review! 


	5. Basic Information and Many Insults

Could it be...love?  
Chapter Five  
Basic Information and Many Insults  
  
"Your middle name is Lucius?"   
  
A nod from him. She had expected noting more and nothing less from the cool boy in front of her. Skimming down to the next thing, she paused.   
  
"Seventeen...? Isn't that bit old to be in your Sixth year?" An innocent question yet he must have read too much into it.  
  
"I'm not stupid if that's what you are implying. I just started school late."   
  
Her brows went up. She had offended the great Draco Malfoy? The one who rarely ever displayed any emotion that could be counted as human anymore? The one who could insult a person for six fucking years of his life and didn't be a damn what they thought of it? He had no right to get offended by a simple question. She hadn't meant a damn thing about him being stupid. She had seen his marks. Quite good, they were too. Good was even the word for it...They matched hers exactly which amazed her...He didn't even brag the slightest about them while she...Well she had been known to boast a bit...  
  
"I didn't mean anything when I..."  
  
He cut her off. "And surely you meant nothing when you said...Oh never mind. You're just like her anyway. Nothing I say will matter to you anyway so let's just get this damn part over with!"   
  
"Her? Who, may I ask, am I like?"  
  
"You may not ask. You have no business knowing. This is a project, nothing more. I will not be spilling my whole life's story out to anyone anytime soon, especially not you!"  
  
"Fine then. Now that we've got the basic information the next topic is..."  
  
"For such a bright girl you sure forget things quickly." He was mocking her. At least he didn't seem to wish her dead anymore. Though perhaps he did. To her it seemed like bitter mockery but he wasn't the nicest person in the world so maybe it was just mockery.   
  
"And what am I forgetting?"  
  
"Appearances and character traits."  
  
Obviously not as big on words as she had previously thought. Everything he had said so far had been short and to the point. Maybe that was because the two didn't know each other that well but either way he should have at least made some move to carry on a conversation with her. 'Look who's talking.' Wonderful, even her mind was mocking her now. She reminded herself to go see Madame Pomfrey later about getting her head checked.   
  
"Personally I see no point in the appearances and character traits. I mean, everyone knows what you and I look like and some character traits that we display all the time." It was a little attempt at conversation and she tensed waiting for a sharp remark that never came. What did come however was a simple explanation.  
  
"Actually there is a point. Possibly it is to show us how others perceive us and to get us to notice our partners are more than just people we are stuck with for a whole year."   
  
So his intelligence really was there. She had often wondered how he scored so high on everything when he appeared to have such a very low IQ.   
  
"And how is it you perceive me?"  
  
"In due time, Hermione."  
  
"No, tell me now."  
  
He sighed and turned around to face her. "If you must know, I see you as a know-it-all. A bookworm if you will.   
  
You could be quite pretty if you wished but then again I don't bother with judging how 'pretty' a girl is. Prettiness could just be my own perverse thoughts coming out... However, you still fail to leave those oh so intriguing books alone so I fail to see how you'll ever get a date.   
  
And I'm right aren't I? You haven't had a date yet. I also believe you've never kissed a boy before...But we're getting off subject here. Now that I've probably insulted you in nearly any way I could how do you perceive me?"  
  
She stood there for a minute. Tears were stinging her eyes. How could he, of all people, manage to hurt her like that? He was right though...Every damn word of it. She knew it too. Many a night she had stood in front of a mirror wondering if anyone else saw her as pretty and not just as the person to beg for help the night before a particularly hard test... Or someone who could help you with an essay or your homework... She had wondered if anyone else had really saw her as a girl - not even a pretty one! - Just a girl... A girl who, like everyone else, needed dates, and friends, and every other bloody thing everyone else had but never bothered to think she needed.   
  
She wanted to insult him or to curse him, curse him into oblivion or to have him feel like she did but he had simply answered her question. It had been blunt but she hadn't asked him to censor it. She knew the truth at least. And surely if Draco Malfoy, the infamous Hogwarts player, said it was so, then everyone else must think so too! Maybe even her so-called best friends!  
  
Yet, it was strangely amusing how she was being told all of this by the one she despised, her worst enemy of them all rather than someone who honestly cared, the irony of it all!  
  
He was still awaiting his answer though. She was sure he prepared for her to utter a string of obscenities and insults a mile long. Though she wouldn't give him that satisfaction of that!   
  
"I think you are a very rude and arrogant little bastard. But one who is honest with people. Though I also think you are too concieted and secretive for your own good. Also I think you are slightly anti-social and very narcissistic."  
  
Almost as a second thought, she added. "Though you are the best looking guy in the whole bloody school." She wasn't going to deny the truth. He knew it anyway so what was one more person saying it?  
  
Amazingly, enough he looked taken-aback. "Anti-social? That's a new one."   
  
  
So he was back to being quiet again. Perhaps her next sentence would get him talking.  
  
"Well you keep giving me short answers! What is it you expect me to think if you keep using as few words as possible and insult me at any random time just because the chance arises?"  
  
"I honestly didn't mean to insult you at any time this afternoon. I apologize for any time I may have. But I am not anti-social in any way. Neither definition of the word suits me very well."  
  
Had she heard him correctly? Did he just apologize to her? That would be a first.  
  
"Sorry for insulting you then. Earlier I hadn't meant that you were stupid I merely meant that it was odd for a sixth year to be seventeen... Though I am still curious. Who was it I 'am just like'? You never did explain that."  
  
"And I don't plan on explaining it for some time. Maybe another day but I barely know you. I still refuse to tell me life story to some person, through my great misfortune or my good fortune - I am still deciding which, - I have been paired with. Perhaps another day, but not today."  
  
At least he was talking now.   
  
"But now, Hermione, it is time for us to go back to whatever we would usually be doing on this wonderful day. I trust we will meet back her the same time tomorrow?"   
  
The tall blonde waited for no response. With a slight wave he turned and left calling, "Au revior," over his shoulder.  
  
Hermione looked down at the paper she held in her hands and thought, 'at least he's cooperating.'   
  
-------  
  
A/n: Hope you liked the chapter! 'Twas a bit longer than usual but it still turned out pretty well in my opinion. Though I want to hear your opinion so please review!   
  
Next chapter: The Real Draco Malfoy (Please Stand Up) 


	6. The Real Draco Malfoy (Please Stand Up)

Could it be…love?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Real Draco Malfoy (Please Stand Up)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to JKR or in this case Eminem. I am making nothing off of this story except for the obvious great reviews (A/n: Thanks to those who have reviewed!!) and no infringement is intended.  
  
A/n: There won't really be any Slim Shady in this chapter or anything. I created the title while listening to Eminem at some time at night and the (Please Stand Up) just sounded good to put there! Sorry if anyone was hoping for extreme insanity! :)  
  
Summary: In this chapter, we learn more about Draco.  
  
iHis eyes fluttered open, he could hear someone banging on the common room entrance. He looked down at his wrist, ('Damn, forgot to take it off again.' ) and saw it was only six in the morning.  
  
"Who the bloody hell would be banging on the entrance right now?" He muttered ignoring the fact he knew of no one else who would be banging on the entrance at all.  
  
Slipping his feet in the pair of green slippers by his bed he padded down the common room and opened up the entrance. As he was expecting to see a Slytherin he was shocked. It was none other than a Gryffindor. A quite pretty one at that. He knew he should recognize her yet he didn't…  
  
"James has been hurt !" She was frantic. "You've got to help him!"/i  
  
Draco Malfoy sat up in bed and looked around, rubbing his eyes. "Weird." He mumbled and got out of bed. He had never had a dream like that before.  
  
For the life of him he couldn't figure out who the redheaded Gryffindor had been… Those emerald eyes were so familiar. He just couldn't – "Ugh! Why can't I figure it out?"  
  
There had been something about the slippers too. Something that wasn't right about them. The color perhaps. He looked down at his own. They were black with silver lettering which read DLM. Then it hit him. The letters on the slippers had read LM… By those were his father's initials… Why would he have dreamt that?  
  
He stepped into the shower turning the water on, not caring that it was almost freezing. The cold water helped clear his head along with fully waking him up. He had better things to focus on rather than his dreams, such as his meeting in a few short hours with Hermione.  
  
She had tried to get too much information the day before. How could she honestly expect him to tell her about how that girl had… 'No I refuse to even think about it.' Gods knew he had thought about it enough when it had happened!  
  
--------  
  
"And I swear… By the stars and the moon and the sky. I'll be there. And I swear, like the shadow that's by your side… I'll be there. For better or…"  
  
"Nice singing, Granger." There he was, perched silently atop a table, smirking all over his pale face.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously. He had heard her singing! And it had been a love song! She went an even darker shade if crimson. "You're early." She stammered out. Not the brightest thing to say but hopefully it'd at least get his mind off her singing. How long had he been there anyway?  
  
"Early?" His eyes traveled down to his watch. "Was I supposed to be late?"  
  
"Well…no…" She knew she would have been pissed if he hadn't shown up on time. Though early wasn't exactly on time…  
  
"So shall we start? I believe we didn't cover descriptions last time."  
  
"Well that isn't that hard…" Hermione began.  
  
"Descriptive descriptions."  
  
She raised a brow. "You first."  
  
There was his famous smirk-grin. "No, you first."  
  
That look on his face and his tone of voice was so persuasive… "Oh all right."  
  
"Well… You have short silver-blonde hair slicked back with gel of some sort and cool gray eyes…Um…You…usually have a smirk or something on your face and you wear black robes with a Malfoy crest on them…"  
  
"And your opinion of these thing are…? Remember Granger, we must express our personal opinion of the things along with giving an accurate description of the person. Dumbledore is a crafty person, isn't he?" There was cruel amusement in his tone.  
  
"Your hair is…ok… I don't like your eyes. They make it see like you aren't even really there. Like it's perhaps just a mask you hide behind and never let anyone in because you're afraid that if they see the true you they might see you differently… The smirk is…" She blushed. "Rather um…sexy actually. The black robes wouldn't exactly be my first choice in color for you because of your light features but it suits you well I think."  
  
She paused to take a breath and told herself to slow down. She had been speaking at a nearly impossible to understand tone but there were things she couldn't exactly say aloud. Like the way she thought it was cute for his hair to fall over his face and the way his muscles showed perfectly through his robe and how… 'Oh my god!' She stopped herself. Someone like her wasn't supposed to think things like…that… It was just wrong!  
  
"That all?" The cruel, amused smirk was still on his face.  
  
Hermione didn't trust herself to say anything more so she stuck to nodding her head slowly.  
  
"Well then I suppose it's my turn…" He pushed himself away from the wall and stood there for a minute looking at her. He wet his lips then spoke, choosing his words carefully. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings or scare her at all… A safe topic first he decided. After all she had called his smirk sexy. "Your eyes a bright goody-goody blue are fine. A little too friendly for my tastes but why should that matter to you? Your hair is much better than last year since you got it cut short and straightened it. Your robes however…" He lifted up one of her sleeves and peered at the end of it. "You have ink spots on them and your fingers. I think perhaps you should wear light purple robes like…[pause] Parvati wears."  
  
He mentally slapped himself. 'How dare you pause over that name!' To make her forget his previous pause he added quickly. "Though if you just tightened your robes like some girls and wore them shorter I'm almost positive some guys would be drooling." His cold eyes met hers. He hadn't really given her his opinion on that but he was sure she got the idea he might be one of them…  
  
The pale boy smirked once more when her face went bright red.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"It was my opinion wasn't it?"  
  
------  
  
A/N: Please review! ( Next chapter should be out soon. And a note about my other stories. I want to try to finish one at a time starting with this one. Sorry but it's the only way it'll work! 


	7. Insane?

Could it be…Love?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Insane?  
  
The thoughts from the meeting the day before were still fresh in Hermione Granger's mind. 'He said if only I…No! You will stop that right now! His opinions don't matter! You can bet he hasn't been thinking about what you said since he got to his dorm!' Those thoughts ceased for a short time then another crept into her mind.  
  
'But what if he is...?'  
  
'No that's ridiculous!'  
  
'Why is it ridiculous?'  
  
'Oh my god I'm arguing with myself! That's not a good sign… And why am I thinking about him?'  
  
Hermione closed the book on her lap as she saw Ron storm in looking murderous.  
  
"Ron?" She questioned.  
  
"Hm." He grunted his acknowledgment.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I don't see how ferret could stand to be around her for any amount of time! I actually feel sorry for him! She won't shut up but all she ever talks about is pointless things and fucking MALFOY!"  
  
Heads turned towards them which really wasn't surprising. Hermione wouldn't have been shocked in the slightest if even the Slytherins had heard Ron with how loud he had been yelling. She put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder as he sat down but he quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"I take it your project isn't going well." She tried.  
  
"Oh really?! Where'd you get that bloody idea?"  
  
"Oh fine then! You can apologize to me once you've called down but until then don't talk to me!" She stormed out of the room, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. She had curled her hair this morning and applied fresh highlights to her hair.  
  
-----  
  
Ten minutes later found her in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room entrance. She bit her bottom lip hard and rapped three times on the wall.  
  
"Who the…" The words were lost as a girl Hermione knew as Blaise opened the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Granger?" She demanded waving a green brush dangerously as she spoke.  
  
"I need to see Ma… Draco."  
  
Blaise looked at her like she was insane. "He's sleeping!"  
  
"But it's after noon!"  
  
"So…?"  
  
"So wake him up!"  
  
"Oh hell no! Your ass can go in there and wake him up if you want. I'm never going to touch the sleeping dragon again!" Blaise exclaimed.  
  
'Sleeping dragon?' Hermione made a mental note to ask Draco later. "But I'm not a Slytherin!"  
  
"Like I care. If you want him up..." She stepped aside. "Come right on in and wake him up yourself. He's the only boy still sleeping aside from Crabbe and Chris but they won't care. They could sleep through anything."  
  
Hermione took a wary step inside and her eyes follow the place where Blaise had gestured. "It's unlocked?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "It's nearly always unlocked. Say what do you want him for anyway?" Blaise grabbed her arm searching her face with her light green eyes.  
  
"He's my partner for our project."  
  
"Oh yeah I remember he told us that the day he found out."  
  
-----  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip again and headed to the bed that was so obviously Draco's. She softly pulled the black "Draco Malfoy" curtain to one side and tiptoed over to the sleeping form of Draco.  
  
'He looks so innocent.' She thought. He looked different though. Not just the innocence but the lack of his cruel gaze and sexy smirk.  
  
Shaking him softly she whispered, "Draco."  
  
No response.  
  
Another shake and whispered name.  
  
Still no response.  
  
Hermione spotted a glass of water on his bedside table and smiled a bit. This would be something to tell Harry and Ron about later! They'd love it!  
  
Pouring the water carefully on his head she watched as he sat straight up.  
  
"What the – " His gray eyes widened. "You! What're you doing her? It's my room!"  
  
"Getting you because Blaise was too afraid to get you."  
  
"What d'you want?"  
  
"You up so we can have our third meeting."  
  
Draco said quite a few rude things to her then laid back down with the black blanket up over his head.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"No, it's only 12!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy get your lazy ass up right now!" She screamed.  
  
The swear word she used got him sitting up again. "Did the perfect Hermione Granger just swear?" He mocked.  
  
"Yes, now go get in the shower or get dressed or whatever it is you need to do to get ready."  
  
"Yes, mother. Are you going to make me breakfast and pick out my clothes too?"  
  
"Draco." She said warningly, causing them both to start laughing.  
  
"Yes mum." He flashed an award-winning grin, threw the covers off, and headed over to a dresser. Hermione blushed and turned away when she saw he was only wearing his boxers.  
  
She had to wait ten minutes before he got out of the shower so she got bored with staring at the pictures on the wall and looked to his bedside table. Throwing a gaze over her shoulder to see if he was coming she opened the top drawer but shut it quickly. She thought for a second before opening the second drawer.  
  
There was a picture on the top. It had two kids both about 10 or so. One was unmistakably Draco but the other looked almost like Parvati Patil. She lifted it up to reveal a little book about the size of a photo album.  
  
She pulled that out and opened it cautiously. The first picture was one of him sitting grimly on a chair.  
  
The second was a family photo. But there were four people in it. One obviously Lucius. Another was Narcissa. The youngest had to be Draco but there was another boy with messy dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was the only one actually smiling in it.  
  
Hermione's ears pricked up at the sound of the shower water stopping and she threw the photo album back into the drawer and tossed the picture on top feeling guilty.  
  
"How about we have our little meeting here and then we go down to Hogsmeade for some lunch. I don't know about you but I'm starving." He said when he had finally stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Um…Ok!" She agreed. After all, it was only lunch not really a date… 'Or is it? God I'm being stupid. Why would he want to take me on a date?'  
  
'Why not?' Ok that thought didn't exactly sound like her "thought voice" but when she looked to Draco, he was carefully fixing his hair with some gel.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Finally, some real action is going to start happening! Next chapter up soon! Please review. ( 


	8. A Date with...Malfoy?

Could it be...Love?  
Chapter Eight  
A Date With...Malfoy?  
  
  
A/n: I'm not sure when this story is going to end but it will be soon I hope so I can work on another of my stories and have a completed story on ff.net! I will be working on should be the ever popular "News from Draco" or the very intriguing "That Fateful Night" Hey better yet, you, the fans, can vote! Out of every story, which one should I finish next?   
  
The two's meeting was rather uneventful. They talked about their favorite types of books and they got on the subject of quidditch for a long time.  
  
"What do you mean you don't like quidditch?" Draco exclaimed loudly.  
  
"I mean I don't understand a thing about it!"  
  
"It's so easy! How is it you, Hermione Granger, top of every class, cannot seem to comprehend the simple game of quidditch? Is it perhaps you don't wish to understand it..." He gave her a look. "Or possibly is it you truly do not understand it because it has never been explained to you properly?"  
  
Hermione's face gained a red tinge. "Maybe a little of both."  
  
"Well you have seven players..." And he began to explain it all to her. By the time he had finished, Hermione knew the basics and some quidditch history. She found the game to be quick intriguing now since she actually knew the point of it.  
  
"How about we go get that lunch now?" He asked after a while.  
  
"Sure but I left my..."  
  
"Cloak? Here take this one." He tossed her a thick cloak and she quickly put it on. It was a little too big for her but still warm.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
-----  
  
His gray orbs scanned the menu trying to decide on what he wanted. Occasionally he'd sneak a glance at Hermione who seemed to be having as much trouble with it as him. Casually, he set his menu down and took a sip of his soda giving her a look full of fake curiosity.   
  
"So figured out what you want yet?"  
  
"Um...No, actually... What about you?"  
  
"Nope... I'm thinking of leaving a galleon on the table to pay for the drinks and heading to the nearest muggle fast food place... You up for it?"  
  
"Muggle fast food place? Draco have you gone insane? I thought you hated anything to do with muggles!"  
  
"Well you also thought I hated you but, obviously, Hermione I don't."  
  
"You do have a point there. I guess we can go ahead with your plan but I don't see why you feel the need to leave a galleon. The drinks were no more than a few Knuts."  
  
"Don't worry about money, Hermione. That's my job. So are we going?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Draco set out a galleon on the table and stood. Hermione rose after him and they walked out of the restaurant in search of a fast food place.  
  
And the first thing they saw was a McDonalds.   
  
"Here?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yes, this will be fine."  
  
"Ok great. Finally, I get some food!" He grinned at her and pulled her into the building.   
  
-----  
  
"So." Hermione said in between sips of coke. "What's it like to have grown up in the wizarding world?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's ok, I guess. Can't really say it was wonderful other than the day I got my first broomstick. I had to start lessons when I was very young though. Father said he wanted a son to be proud of... My brother, Decoris was two years older than I was... He didn't really measure up to their standards... That rather messed him up though..."  
  
"You had a brother? Why wasn't he at Hogwarts?"   
  
"He went to Durmstrang but he killed himself in my third year...."  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's ok.... What's it like growing up in the muggle world? I heard it's much different."  
  
"Well, I started school, muggle Elementary school, when I was five. We, my family and I, went to amusement parks and on family trips quite often. I got a computer as a present the summer before my second year. A computer is a..."  
  
"I know what a computer is. I have an annoyingly slow one in my room. I really must remember to convince Lucius to buy me another."  
  
"You, have a computer?"  
  
"Yes, why so surprised, Hermione?"  
  
"Just I never thought you'd..."  
  
"Shouldn't assume things." His tone was serious but his eyes were laughing.  
  
"Oh you find this funny don't you?"  
  
"Find what funny?"  
  
"The fact I was wrong about something!"   
  
"Oh yes, it just amuses me so much. It's getting late maybe we should be heading back to school." Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"It's not that late. Why don't we go and check out Honeydukes?"  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
And it was fun. They bought nearly every kind of sweet they could and carried it back to Hogwarts.   
  
When they returned to their school they went to the astronomy tower (with Draco assuring they wouldn't be caught) and divided the candy. Then they went their separate ways to their dorms. 


	9. Fantasies

Could it be...Love?  
Chapter Nine Fantasies

Hermione paused outside of the fat lady's portrait, trying to think of a logical reason why she had been gone so long. She had told Ron, Parvati, and Ginny where she was going before she'd left which meant by now the whole bloody school knew where she'd been. If she'd had anyone else as a partner it would be fine for her to run off all day with him but she had Malfoy of all people. And she was actually beginning to quite enjoy their time together. She'd even wished they could have spent more time with each other today. But that was wrong. She knew she couldn't be friends with him, it wasn't allowed. Harry and Ron would never enjoy Draco's company nor would they ever forgive her if she ditched them to hang out with him. They could forgive a half hour a day and one half hour on the weekends but -

"Hermione, you all right?" Harry said from her right.

She gasped and jumped a bit. She hadn't seen or heard him coming. "Uh yes. Just uh daydreaming a bit, I suppose..."

He gave her a disbelieving look but shrugged. "Where you coming back from? Surely you haven't been off with Malfoy all day." He chuckled at the thought of her spending more than a few hours with ferret-boy.

She forced a laugh. "Of course not, Harry. That would be worse than torture!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly with suspicion, but they returned to normal after a moment. He realized it was crazy to think Hermione would actually enjoy spending time with Malfoy. "So where were you?"

"I - uh - library!" She said brightly. "I mean, Dra- Malfoy and I spent a little extra time today but that was only so we would be one day up in case something happened. You know I don't like to fall behind."

"Hmm..." Harry contemplated that for a moment. "That's a good idea. Though how you spent an hour with Malfoy is beyond me. Hannah's bad enough. I can't imagine a partner like him."

Avoiding the Draco topic at all costs she asked, "what's so bad about Hannah? She always seemed nice enough."

He sighed. "She is 'nice enough'. But she's got a bit of a fascination with me and well, it's kind of creepy."

She smiled. "Poor Harry. Just don't eat or drink anything she gives you. Remember our lessons on love potions!"

"Thanks for the advice."

---

Eventually she made it up to her dorm without too much interrogation on her whereabouts or how horrible it was to spend free time with Malfoy.

'Why does he have to be such a jerk to everyone?' She wondered to herself, sitting on her bed. 'I can't even tell anyone he's not half bad without them laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world.'

She had tried, once, to tell Ron that Draco really wasn't a horrible person. He'd immediately begun laughing hysterically. "Good one, 'Mione! That's the best joke I've heard in years!" Finally, after his laughing fit had ceased, he looked at her seriously and asked, "For real, what's he like?"

She'd rolled her eyes and lied, "he's horrible, Ron. I mean, really. You've met him."

But that couldn't stop her from wishing there was someone who she could talk to about him. She fell back onto her bed and laid there staring at the ceiling and replaying her day.

She thought about how Draco had smiled, really smiled at her more than once. And she thought about how perfect that smiled had looked on his face. How adorable he'd looked and how much she had wanted to kiss him in the candy shop. And how - "Oh my god." She sat straight up, her daze completely broken in an instant.

"What wrong Hermione? Is everything ok?" Lavender called from across the room, looking up from her nailpolish.

Hermione's face grew red. "Yes. Everything's fine. I just forgot something in my essay today." She was getting rather good at lying lately.

Lavender shook her head and giggled. "You take assignments way to seriously. It's too bad you didn't get a more decent partner..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione snapped.

"...Nothing, just that, well if you'd gotten a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw you might've gotten a boyfriend out of the deal. I know you don't like Draco Malfoy and you're not exactly his type anyway."

"I don't need a boyfriend! And who says I'm not his type?"

She and Parvati laughed. "Honestly Hermione, you've seen the girls he runs around with. You're nothing like them. He likes girls like... well, girls like me and Lavender."

A/n: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. Saw a review and decided to write something.

Also, this story was written before the fourth book came out so there are key facts that are different, please don't point these out to me. I am aware of the discrepencies.


	10. Dumbledore Adds the Pressure

Could it be...Love?  
Chapter Ten Dumbledore Adds the Pressure

Dumblebore opened breakfast the next morning with an announcement. "Good morning everyone. I hope you slept well and are well-rested. Today you shall receive your next list." He smiled and looked around the room. "I trust you all have completed your first one because it will be neccessary to obtain your second."

There were a few protests around the great hall. Many students had used their free half hour to catch up on homework or sleep.

"Present your work to your first teacher today and if they find it satisfactory they will award you with half of your second list. Your partner shall get the other half." He smiled again at them all. "Enjoy your breakfast."

After he'd sat down there was scurrying around the great hall. Students made a mad dash to find their partners and complete their lists before class.

"Bloody hell I'm gonna fail." Ron cried from Hermione's side.

"Why?" She looked at him confused. "You've spent a half hour with her every day this week."

"All I know is stuff about Malfoy! She won't talk about herself or let me talk about myself! It's always just Malfoy!" He dropped his hands on the table for effect. "I dunno how that git deals with her. I'd've jumped off the astronomy tower by now if she stalked me around school for six years."

"Why don't you go see if she's ready to cooperate? Now that Dumbledore's added some pressure I'm sure she'll at least want to fill the answers in."

"I suppose..." He shuffled off to the Slytherin table.

Hermione remained there for a moment by herself, looking at all the chattering pairs at her table before deciding she should at least go over her answers with Draco.

---

"Ahh Hermione," Draco began, glancing to either side of himself to see who was watching, before continuing, "so...nice to see you this morning." He faltered slight on the word nice, a fact that she picked up on quickly. "I thought we'd finished our first list. Am I mistaken?"

He was looking at her pointedly. So he wanted to put on a show for his friends. Two could play at that game. "No, Draco, you are not mistaken. I just thought we should review our answers to ensure we filled them in properly." The coolness of her voice almost matched his. "You know I can't stand to turn in an assignment unless it's done to the best of my ability." The sarcasm nearly dripped off her voice and she caught a fladh of concern in his eyes. It was brief but enough for her to realize she should take it down a bit.

She took a seat and the two pulled out their notebooks to review their answers. They finished in time to watch Ron and Pansy squabble about her monopolizing the conversation. Anytime she'd get off subject Ron would get loud and yell out his first name, birthday, age, and a rude description of her until she finally shut up and resumed talking about herself.

When breakfast was up Draco and Hermione looked at each other, both waiting for the other to speak first. Finally, Draco spoke. "I suppose I'll see you after class, then?"

"Suppose so."

"Astronomy tower?"

"All right then."

And they both went to class, both wondering why that minor conversation had been so awkward. Every other time they'd spoken it had came easy enough without it being strained. But this time was different.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. 


	11. Welcome to Paradise

Could it be...Love?  
Chapter Eleven Welcome to Paradise

Draco and Hermione both made it to the astronomy tower at the same time despite the fact she was coming from herbology and he was coming from charms. Unfortunately, both were paying more attention to their new lists than where they were going and managed to walk straight into each other. Draco was fine but Hermione would have fallen to the floor if not for Draco's quick reflexes. Granted, it wasn't very graceful, but he did catch her. Although, this did leave the two standing in a relatively awkward position. She lingered in his arm a moment too long, enjoying the feel of his arms around her and how safe and secure she felt. While he failed to release her quick enough, enjoying how her petite frane seemed to fit just right against his body.

Eventually the two separated and stared at the floor for a while, unsure of what to do next. Luckily for them they didn't have to to avoid looking at each other for long. A sound from behind a nearby statue caught their attention. Muffled voices and giggles gave them both an excuse to look at each other. Draco's face bore a slight amused smirk while Hermione's brow arched in question.

"Snogging." Draco muttered, his voice just barely audible to her. Then he tilted his head towards the hallway but Hermione didn't quite catch the hint as quick as he would have liked so he pressed a finger to his lips and pulled her out into the hallway.

But once they'd gotten out there they both caught sight of Ron and Pansy arguing some length down the hall. Draco continued pulling her down the hall and eventually up a flight of stairs. But by then he appeared to know where he was going and without a word he continued pulling her down halls, around corners, and up flights of stairs unfamiliar to her. Finally they came to a stop in front of a wall. There were no doors or even portraits on it and Hermione wondered why they were standing there staring at it.

She started to ask what the hell they were doing but Draco shushed her before she had gotten more than a word out. "I need to concentrate," was all he said before closing his eyes and muttering a few words.

Suddenly a door appeared before them. Draco turned the knob and pulled her inside. He then realized he still had a fairly tight grip on her hand and dropped it, gaining a slight pink tinge in his cheeks as he did.

"Welcome to paradise." He fell into a plushy grey armchair and allowed to head to loll back onto the chair. He closed his eyes and Hermione was struck once more by how peaceful and innocent he looked.

She caught sight of a bookshelf and wandered over to it, noting how tidy everything in the room was. There was a meticulously made bed covered in a dark green blanket and grey pillows in the far corner. A bookshelf full mainly of obscure books she had never heard of lurked in the middle of the far wall. And to its right was a glass topped desk on a a black frame. In the middle of the room were two plushy grey armchairs and a coffee table that matched the further inspection she noted green pillows in each chair and an end table in between the chair that also matched the desk and down the right wall she saw a black piano and matching stool. And on the wall behind her was a fireplace. The walls themselves were black and so was the carpet. But they did bear some intriguing paintings and one large tapestry.

"What is this place?"

A smirk appeared on his handsome face but his eyes remained shut. "Paradise. I told you that already."

She sat down in the chair next to his and looked down at her half of the assignment until she heard him move. Then she looked up at him in time to see his eyes open and focus on her. He looked sincere. "Do you like it? I've never brought anyone here."

Hermione was speechless, unable to decide what he was trying to say. Was he just implying that he trusted her or was it perhaps something more?

---

A/n: A bit short but hope you enjoyed. Please review! More soon.


	12. Secrets Kept Inside

Could it be…Love?

Chapter Twelve

Secrets Kept Inside

"Earth to Hermione." Draco drawled, his tone tinged slightly with concern. He was still looking at her, awaiting a response.

"Yes – err what?" Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down at the floor. How could she have spaced off thinking such thoughts about him? She looked back at him when she felt the burning subside enough in her cheeks. "I'm sorry I was just lost for a moment. But yes, I do like it. I really do. It was nice for you to bring me here… Very uh…" She trailed off.

He quirked a brow at her and chuckled as she went red again. He figured she had taken the comment in a way other than purely friendly and didn't know what to think of it. But it was amusing him so he decided to play into whatever was going on in her head, "very what?" He feigned confusion, appearing as though he hadn't caught the fact she'd abruptly ended the sentence in hopes of the subject being dropped.

Her jaw dropped for a second but she caught it and frantically searched her mind for a reasonable answer. Finally she came up with one. It was lame but it was very Hermione and should work just fine. "It should be very helpful to work on our lists. It's quiet and there should be no interruptions." She smiled pleasantly at him. If he wanted to play games she could play them as well.

Draco narrowed his stormy eyes a tad but then cleared his throat. _Very well played, Miss Granger._ He mused, but instead continued as if nothing had happened. "So I had plenty of time to examine my half of the list and it appears to be nothing more than a generalized list of favorites. Things like color, games, food and the like appear. Nothing all that complex. We should be capable of completing it by the end of tomorrow." He had been scanning over the list as he stated this and now he looked at her again, awaiting an explanation of her list.

She looked down at hers. "I wish I could say the same for mine. It's a little more complicated. It's still all favorites but the questions are things like, what's your favorite quality in a person and why? And this one, which year here at Hogwarts has been your favorite? What special occurrences make that one the best?" She shook her head and passed the paper towards him. "This is going to take quite a while."

"As long as Dumbledore doesn't force another list on us in the next week we'll do just fine." He rummaged in his bag and removed both his notebook and quill and set to work putting a title and copying the first few questions on his list down. Then he handed it to her and sat in silence waiting for her to finish writing.

He couldn't help but notice how focused and happy she looked while she was writing. He only wished schoolwork could bring him that kind of joy and peace it seemed to give her. After a second he tore his eyes from her and stared at the list she'd handed him. The last thing he wanted was her catching him staring at her. That would create some awkward question that he was not in the mood to deal with.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, as he read further down the list.

This broke her concentration and she glanced at him. "You say something?"

He frowned at the list. "Some of these questions are quite," he paused, searching for the right word, "personal," he ended. Not quite what he wanted but good enough anyway.

"I didn't think so. Which ones are bothering you?"

"What's your favorite childhood memory? What's your favorite childhood nickname?"

"What's wrong with those?" She was confused. They were easy questions to answer. Even if they were embarrassing you could always just pick a less embarrassing one. "They're easy enough."

He wrinkled his nose with distaste. "I don't want to answer those kinds of questions. Nobody here at Hogwarts needs to know about my childhood except those people that were directly involved in it."

"Why?"

"Obviously, I don't feel like talking about it." And that was the end of it. Sure, they discussed their favorite colors (Hermione chose blue and Draco chose black) and their favorite foods, but the subject of childhoods was not breached again. This wasn't from lack of trying, of course. Hermione attempted to bring it up one more time but when Draco refused to even say a word she dropped it.

At the end of their session Hermione returned her things to her bag and stood. She looked at him and even made a move to say something but then changed her mind and headed towards the door. When she had reached it she turned and glanced at him. "Good evening, Draco. Thank you again for the quiet place to work. Where should I meet you tomorrow?"

He didn't look at her. Obviously something was wrong but he wasn't going to talk about it. "I can't meet you tomorrow. I need to catch up on a few essays…"

"I can help you with those, if you like!" She said brightly.

"Thank you, but no. I just need the time to finish then. I'll send word if I finish them early enough."

She could tell this was an empty promise but didn't choose to call him on it.

"Good evening, Hermione."

"But when and where are we meeting next?"

He stood, shrugged, and walked to the piano. Without as much as a glance to her he sat down and began playing. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks, this time with irritation but knew trying to argue with him would only result in a petty fight that would ruin their project. She cast a final glance at him and left, hoping to find her way back to the dorm is a reasonable amount of time.

She slept easy that night with no fantasies of the blonde haired boy she'd been briefly enamored with. Sure, she still found him attractive but he'd proven to her he was still the irritating git he'd been before the project. Her only comfort now was that she no longer had to lie to her friends and the project could resume easily with no more daydreaming about him falling in love with her. It was a silly thought to begin with. She vowed to herself that night that there would be no more of that nonsense. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was _Ron is a much better choice. Isn't he?_

A/n: So a minor setback in their blooming friendship but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end…

Please review!


	13. Finding Draco Malfoy

Could it be…Love?

Chapter Thirteen

Finding Draco Malfoy

It was now Saturday. Hermione had still not heard anything from Draco about their next meeting. She wouldn't admit it to her friends but she was getting concerned. She had looked for him at breakfast and at lunch but he was nowhere to be seen. She was glad for the time she had gotten to spend with her friends but she wished they hadn't tried to talk about Draco the whole time. They were either begging for details to have something over him or they were telling her how sorry they were she had to spend a few hours with him a week. Her only consolation was at least she had gone well over the expected project time so they hadn't fallen behind yet. But if he continued avoiding her their work could suffer.

This was the reason she went to look for him shortly after lunch. _And it is definitely not because I miss spending time with him. Or because I actually am concerned for him. He's just Malfoy, ferret-boy, the boy who has spent his entire time here tormenting my friends and me. _

She wasn't quite sure where he liked to hang out on the weekends so she started with the Slytherin common room in hopes that one of them would at least be able to tell her where he was. When she arrived Blaise Zabini was the only one in the common room and said Draco left earlier and hadn't mentioned any particular destination.

Her next choice was Hogsmeade. She set out towards the village but after asking a couple groups of returning students she learned Draco was not in Hogsmeade after all. So she returned to the castle, glad that she hadn't made it there only to find he wasn't there.

But now she was unsure of where he could be. She checked the library, the lake, and all over the grounds. Eventually she wandered back to the great hall and sat at her table. Futilely she looked around the hall, hoping to see his platinum blonde head.

"Damn you Draco." She said, staring at the table. Above her the ceiling began to darken and flashes of light illuminated whole sections of it every few seconds.

Ginny entered and sat next to her. "You know, everyone's been looking for you."

She sighed. "Well I've been everywhere. I'm trying to find Malfoy. I want to get to work on this project but he's so bloody secretive. No one seems to know where he's at."

The younger girl laughed. "You're lucky I know you better because if I didn't I'd say you were actually worried about him and not just your grades."

Hermione pretended to laugh but it wasn't convincing. "Me, concerned about Malfoy? That's a good one…"

Ginny studied Hermione's face. "You are worried about him!" Her jaw dropped but then she smiled. "You actually like him."

"Not true!"

"Yes! You fancy Draco Malfoy!"

"A little louder Gin, I don't think they can hear you in the hallway!" Hermione exclaimed.

"On the contrary, Hermione. Weasley's voice is so irritating it _can_ be heard in the hallway." A voice drawled from somewhere near the door.

The two Gryffindors turned and saw none other than Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall by the door. He flashed his infamous smirk at then and then gently pushed himself away from the wall and sauntered over to them, taking a seat across from them.

"So is Weasley right? Do you fancy me, Hermione?" His smirk grew wider, if possible and the coolness of his eyes turned to cruel amusement.

"Don't be ridiculous, ferret. I was only teasing her. You are the worst possible guy to fancy in this school, 'cept maybe your bodyguards." Ginny threw in, glaring at him.

He chuckled at this. "Oh really, Weasel? Because I've heard rumors about how much you – "

"All right you two! Knock it off already. Gin I'll see you back in the common room. I need to get to work on the project that has been put off for three days now." She gave Ginny a brief hug and then turned to Draco. "And you! Where the bloody hell have you been then? I looked all over the school and grounds for you! _You_ have wasted three days. We could have finished our lists by now but you wanted to take your time contacting me!"

He wasn't fazed by her yelling. "Are you done yet? Because you really should calm down. Anger is not your best trait."

"Are you serious? You think this is funny?!"

He chuckled again. "Well, yes. But really, anger isn't becoming to you."

"You are so infuriating, Draco Malfoy!"

He shrugged. "I try."

They sat in silence. Hermione, flushed and fuming, Draco, calm and amused. Finally he spoke. "You ready to start the project?"

She nodded. "You still irritate me."

"I would consider apologizing but you began yelling at me without so much as a proper greeting so I feel no need to. As for why I didn't contact you or what I was doing that remains my business and no, I shall not divulge the truth to you."

---

"It's all your fault you know." Hermione put in randomly between answers that they were sharing.

"What is? That your favorite candy is some muggle concoction?"

"No. The yelling."

"I fail to see how I am to blame. I sat down. You began yelling."

"The other day you got upset about your childhood or something and freaked out. Then you avoided me for three days. So it is your fault."

"Well fine then. I accept responsibility. Can we get on with the list now?"

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"What the list?"

She shook her head. "No."

His gray eyes locked on hers. "What then?"

"Whatever was upsetting you."

"No. I'll pass on that."

"Draco." She said his name firmly. "What could possibly be so horrible about your childhood that you can't speak of it? Did your daddy not buy you that toy you wanted once or twice?"

He stiffened and was silent. He stared at her with an icy glare. "Let us get one thing straight. Yes, I have money. Yes, my parents bought me everything but my life was not all rainbows and happiness like yours."

When she spoke her voice was soft and worried. "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean any harm…"

"Let's just finish this."

It was not even ten minutes after this interchange that she changed topic again. "I think it would do you good to talk about it."

He sighed. "You really are unbelievable. You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He swallowed hard. "All I will say is that my mother is a very lovely, amazing person and my father is a very cruel, miserable man. Now drop it."

She did drop the subject but that didn't stop her from thinking about it later. She wondered exactly what he meant by that. Did his father hit his mother? Or maybe him? She knew the Malfoys were involved with Voldemort but she didn't know exactly what that translated to in family life.

---

A/n: Please review.


	14. I Remember the Butterflies

Could it be…Love?

Chapter Fourteen

I Remember the Butterflies

_Draco found himself outside. It was a beautiful sunny summer day. The grass felt crisp and soft on his bare feet. The sky was so blue and there were no clouds in sight. He sat down and ran his hands across the grass giggling as it tickled his palms. Butterflies fluttered all around the courtyard occasionally landing on the nearby flowers. His mother, young and beautiful hummed softly behind him. He stood and chased a brightly colored butterfly but abruptly stopped as a shadow appeared in front of him. _

_"Butterflies, Narcissa? Isn't he a bit old to be chasing butterflies?" The deep voice was full of an iciness that made Draco grow cold._

_He heard his mother stand behind him. "He's only four Lucius! He's still just a baby!"_

_Then he heard himself screaming. But he wasn't sure why. He just knew something bad was going to happen._

Seventeen-year-old Draco woke up gasping and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He had been having nightmares about his childhood for the past few days. Ever since he'd read that list. _That bloody list. My life was good here. Not perfect certainly, but good enough. Then Dumbledore had to create a project and put thoughts of Granger in my head. Then he gave me the damn list and dredge up old buried memories. I never wanted to think about my childhood ever again. It's the past and that's where it should stay._

He brought his hands to his head and began rubbing his temples. Then he ran a hand through his hair and rolled over to look at the clock. It was only three in the morning. He'd been asleep for three hours.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, repeating this process a few times until his breathing was steady. Then he rolled back over and curled up under his blanket, trying to banish all thoughts of the time before Hogwarts. He closed his eyes and drifted off again.

_Hermione was before him now. Only she wasn't ink-stained robes and her hair was done to perfection. She had make up on and looked positively stunning._

_He stood in the doorway, staring at her. She was lounging casually on his bed as if she belonged there._

_"I hope you don't mind the intrusion Draco darling. I thought you'd enjoy a surprise." She said, smiling at him seductively._

_He felt his jaw drop and he couldn't form words right away. Finally, he found his voice. "Not at all… It's quite a nice surprise." He felt himself grin at her as he began walking towards the bed. _

_She smiled at him invitingly. He sat next to her and gently took her face in his hands. The next thing he knew he was kissing her._

_---  
_

A/n: I realized I had put in a lot of Hermione's thoughts but not too many of Draco's. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!

I'd also like to thank all of you that have reviewed and/or favorited me or this story! That is what gives me the motivation to continue this story. After all, it was a single review that caused me to start writing this story again after leaving it without an update for several years.

Thank you all again and the next chapter will be up soon. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions or things you'd like to see in your reviews. I'm more than willing to consider any ideas.


	15. Arguements with Oneself and Others

Could it be…Love?

Chapter Fifteen

Arguments with Oneself and Others

The next morning found Draco pacing around the common room. Sure, he cared about the childhood dreams but they weren't a problem, not really. They were irritating and a possible sign of weakness but they were manageable. They went away if he didn't think about them.

What was more problematic was the other dream. The one where he'd been alone with Hermione and – "damnit this is bad. This is very bad." He muttered to himself still pacing the room. He was glad the weather was still nice outside and it was Sunday. Otherwise, there would be a ridiculous amount of people crowded in the room with him. And the last thing he wanted to deal with while stressed was first years.

_What if Father found out you were fantasizing about a mudblood? _The nagging voice in his head hadn't shut up since he'd gotten up and realized what he had been dreaming about. _It's just because she's moderately attractive. That's all. Father would understand. He always told me that mudbloods could be used for fun. I just can't date or marry them._ He tried to reason with himself.

_But that wasn't just fun, was it? It was more. You know it was more. You don't treat other girls like you did her. You were sweet to her. The only girl you've ever been that way to was Parvati but I thought you had learned your lesson?_

He stopped pacing and sat down, dropping his head into his hands. "I'm going bloody mad. Arguing with oneself even in one's head cannot be a good sign." But why had he dreamt of her? Surely, he didn't have feelings for her. He couldn't. It would never be all right. His father, her friends, hell, his friends.

_No, NO, NO! I will __**not**__ think about that. I just won't. I don't care for her like that. I get along with her for the project and that is reasonable. I am expected to be civil for the sake of my grades._

_I do __**not**__ fancy her._

_I do __**not**__ want to date her._

---

Meanwhile Ron and Pansy were sitting outside near the lake. Ron was trying to get through at least ten questions before the need to drown her became overwhelming. Each question sparked a conversation that was completely unrelated to the subject.

"Favorite color?" Ron asked for the third time.

She frowned, appearing confused. "Well Draco's favorite color is black I think. Or is it grey? He's got the two all over the place. I never know which he prefers…"

His face grew increasingly redder with every passing moment. "Am I partners with Malfoy or am I partners with you?"

"Well, me. But you're supposed to listen to me."

He clenched his fists and bit his tongue for ten whole seconds before speaking. "Only if it's relevant to the topic." He said through clenched teeth.

"But it is relevant! If Draco likes those colors than I must like them!"

Ron wished she could hear how stupid she sounded. "No. That's not how it works." He tried to keep his tone level.

"Yes it is. My mum and dad always told me that I must marry Draco Malfoy. At first, I didn't like the idea much but then I met him and now it's a good thing. After all, he is just so sexy and smart. Plus, he's got money so that's always good. And he's a pureblood and the best –"

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop her. "Are you really that dense?! Do you know how stupid you sound right now? He's not going to marry you! Stop talking about it! I'm tired of hearing about Draco bloody Malfoy!"

She looked at him, dark eyes brimming with tears and full of loathing. "He is going to marry me! He loves me!"

"Oh really?! When did he tell you this?" His tone was scathing. He didn't know why but he wanted to hurt her feelings until she believed him. It was as much for her good as his own.

"He…" She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "He…hasn't yet…"

"And he won't!"

"I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" She shrieked and ran off, forgetting her bag and all of her other things that were spread about the two of them.

Ron sighed. There were several groups of people staring at him now. A girl Ron vaguely knew as Daphne Greengrass ran over to him. "What'd you do to her?" She demanded, eyes flashing.

"I just told her the truth! Not my fault she couldn't handle it. I just wanted her to answer the questions and stop talking about Malfoy. Didn't mean to make her cry and run off like that." He shrugged.

She cast another glare at him then gathered Pansy's things and ran after her.

---

Hermione and Draco met later that evening. She noticed he was more on edge than he usually was. She figured something must have happened since she'd seen him last and decided not to press it. She had heard about Ron and Pansy's disagreement earlier and thought maybe Pansy had spent the time since annoying Draco and if that was the case she didn't particularly want to hear the details.

It wasn't that she was afraid maybe he and Pansy actually had a thing or anything silly like that. She just didn't need to hear about it. After all, she didn't even want to hear about such things from Ron or Harry.

"Favorite sport or exercise?" She asked, trying to lure her mind away from thoughts of Draco and Pansy. She didn't know why the thought made her a bit upset, not jealous, of course. She would never be jealous of any girl who was with Draco because that would mean she actually liked him. _And I definitely do not like Draco Malfoy. _She had to keep reminding herself of this. Especially when he turned his cool grey gaze on her and she noticed how perfect his features were or how well his light colored eyes went with his pale complexion.

"Even you should know that one."

"Oh right, quidditch."

"Correct. You?"

She flushed, thinking back to the last time she'd tried to play quidditch. "I'm not so good at sports… There's a muggle exercise called yoga that I find pleasant though."

"All right." He carefully filled in the answer and looked at the next question. "We're almost through with the first half of the list. What's your favorite fiction book?"

She dropped her quill and it landed at his feet. When she reached to get it he shrank back and she gave him a weird look when she had finished retrieving it. "What was that for?"

He shook his head. "Nothing I just wasn't expecting it. That's all." He was now looking at her as if she may attack him at any moment.

_If Pansy didn't get to him today I have no idea what could be wrong with him. _"You're being very odd. I don't really care why but I just thought you should know."

"I apologize. It's been a weird couple of days." He looked at her wondering if she suspected he had been fantasizing about her. Of course, the idea was ludicrous but he couldn't help but wonder. That mentality had gotten him some crazy looks earlier from Blaise.

_"I'm amazed you're here right now." Blaise had said nonchalantly as they were both alone in the common room earlier. They were supposed to be studying for an astronomy test but neither were too worried about it._

_Draco had looked at him with question. "Where else would I be?"_

_Blaise shrugged. "You're usually out with the Granger girl working on your project. Just thought you'd be out with her."_

_"Why?" He demanded. "It's not like I care for her! Not like I want to date her! I don't need to spend every moment with her!" _

_This had elicited a strange, worried look from Blaise. "Calm down, Draco. I wasn't accusing you of anything… Are you feeling all right?"_

_"I'm fine." He had replied curtly, cheeks burning._

Ever since that conversation Draco had been careful around others all day. When he received the owl from Hermione about meeting he almost declined but his other options were to hang out with Blaise or comfort Pansy and he needed an excuse to avoid both. Blaise, because he now looked very concerned for his mental health anytime he looked at him and Pansy because she was obsessed with him and he didn't feel like dealing with her today.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts. She looked as if she had called him name several times with no response.

"Yes?"

"It's getting late and you look tired. Maybe we should just see each other tomorrow after classes."

He nodded. Maybe that was best. He could try to sleep off the memory of the dreams, maybe have a better, more normal set that night. "Yes, I am tired. Didn't sleep too well…"

"I suspected as much. I didn't want to say anything but you didn't look so well when you came in." She saw him frowning at her and continued. "But I'm sure you'll look just fine once you've slept!" She added brightly while gathering her things.

"Hopefully." He muttered, pushing his things into his bag and standing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Meet me in the library. I've got some books I want to check out." She smiled at him and he did his best to return one.

---

A/n: Been holding onto this one for a couple days now. Hit a bit of writer's block so I figured I'd go ahead and share this with you. Just trying to decide how I want the Draco/Hermione action to progress.

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Dramione1996 – Thanks for reviewing every few chapters!

Musette Fujiwara – Same to you and your review of ch14 was my inspiration for that bit of arguing with himself. It did take me a while. Was trying to decide which of the two dreams really would upset him more.

HermioneHeartsMalfoy – Glad I could inspire you! I always thought Draco had to have been treated badly. It would explain some of his behavior.

Goldenticket - I've been trying to work on the chapter length some but it just won't listen! lol The chapter tells me it's over when I can no longer add anything to it no matter how hard I try. I would really like them to be longer myself but I figure length can be substituted by frequent updates! I'm sure everyone would prefer one chapter every day or two as opposed to one really long chapter every week.

Kimberly, scharlisangel12, cyn23, One of The Fallen, Emma – May, Wild'flowerr, halfbloodprinces1o1, midnightsun506975, missygrace101, Melora, voldyismyfather, and anyone who may have reviewed years ago that has started reading this again, thank you all!


End file.
